narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaso Arata
| affiliation = Kirigakure Takigakure | clan = Hōzuki Clan File:Kurama Symbol.svg.png Kurama Clan | family = Amaya Arata (Mother) (Father) Hito Uchiha (Half Brother) Somo Arata (Half Brother) | rank = | classification = | reg = 730921 | academy = 6 | chūnin = 10 | Jōnin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Water Release (Affinity) | jutsu = Chakra Threads Cocoon Summoning Technique (Wolves) Water Release: Azure Dragon Palm Water Release: Water Trumpet | weapons = Sword }} UTXdRjgddvY Main Theme Jaso Arata (アラタを受信, Arata o jushin) is a descendant of the 's and 's . After the premature death of his father, and with his traumatizing, nightmarish relationship with his mother haunting him, Jaso has allotted himself the lonesome, self-righteous quest of ridding the shinobi world of all evil. Deeming Amaya Arata "the greatest evil of all", Jaso vows to murder his mother; feeling that it is his duty to do so. Background Jaso is the oldest of all of Amaya Arata's children, and is the only child of former , . He and his parents lived in contently for much of Jaso's early childhood. Jaso grew up alongside and in Kirigakure, they would constantly bully him, because he was younger, and use him to aid in their shenanigans. On one occasion, Suigetsu and Mangetsu were looking for the one-eyed bear named Gormuse to tame him. They persuaded Jaso to come along, when they reach the cave, however, the seven year old Mangetsu devises a plan, for Jaso to go in first and lure the bear out then they would get him. When Jaso reaches the back of the cave the bear slashes at him chasing him. Jaso falls, the bear slashes at him again but just as it tries to saves Jaso. Gengetsu grins at Jaso as he carries him away. Much like Suigetsu and Mangetsu, Jaso aspired to inherit the title of . Although he was only five at the time, he practiced his kenjutsu skills alongside the two. While Mangetsu eventually became one of the seven, Jaso was motivated by the death of Mangetsu. Jaso was present when Suigetsu left the village in search of all the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. When he turned six, however, his father died in battle with an Iwagakure ninja, . His mother was mortified that the village of the mist would allow their ruler to die without retribution, so she left to get away from that chapter in her life. She and Jaso ended up settling in . Life without a father was tough for Jaso, but multiple of Taki's villagers stepped up to act as father figures in the young man's life. But the most notable in his life was an unnamed white haired This man, visiting from , offered his services to his mother as a live-in caretaker for the child. He would care for Jaso while Amaya was away during the day. But this man eventually contracted an incurable disease and died. Jaso was devastated, but eventually moved on with the help of his mother. With his mother he foraged a seemingly unbreakable bond. They frequently cooked together as well as read stories together. But one day after being read to sleep Jaso awoke to an empty house; he figured that his mother left out to get ingredients. After several days she did not return. Jaso took to the village in search for a sign of his mother; but to no avail. He was heartbroken, devastated that his beloved mother could so easily rid herself from him; he soon collapsed from exhaustion. He was found by , of whom remembered the boy from before. He tended to the boy's wounds and fed him. Jaso explained what occurred recently to Shibuki and began to cry. Shibuki quickly decided to train the kid; through this training and paternal relationship Jaso began to feel content. He began to feel loved again, like he was not trash someone could just throw away. He felt safe and secure due to Shibuki taking him in. Through tedious effort Shibuki taught him Water Release: Water Trumpet. When he first successfully performed the technique, he ran up and hugged Shibuki saying he loved him dearly. But Shibuki quickly became overwhelmed with his duties as the village leader. So much that he would be gone for days at a time, not returning to Jaso. Jaso's ninja abilities began to become less refined. Shibuki noticed this one day as he was looking out of his office. Jaso was struggling to perform a shuriken drill that they did countless times before. So he assigned , another one of his students, to look after and train Jaso. Fu began to train Jaso; the two became inseparable. When Shibuki would be at work the two would goof off and travel together. On one occasion they went to the Land of Tea to drink tea that they brought just for the irony. They looked at each other as brother and sister. Jaso refers to her as "Fū chan" or "Neechan". But this relationship was not all goofing around. There were some serious time when Fu would push Jaso to his limit, just because she saw great potential in him. They almost exclusively worked on his creation of chakra threads and the eventual manifestation of Cocoon. But he could never seem to create the cocoon for more than thirty seconds. On one occasion on a journey to Yugakure, he and Fū dined in a restaurant. Shortly after they had left, however, it was robbed by a group of bandits. He and Fu felt obligated to help. Jaso opened with his signature Water Release: Water Trumpet, followed by Fū with her Net-Shaped Prison. But he was not enough and they were overwhelmed, so Fū released some of Chōmei's chakra to end the fight. When this happened, however, Jaso became skeptical of Fū, having mixed emotions about her Jinchūriki powers. Sometime after his time of training with Fū he became a genin. He was placed on an exclusive team led by Shibuki; along with other members Lake Yamanaka and Nohara Nara. Together that all formed unbelievable bonds and learned the true meaning of being shinobi. It was revealed that Jaso has began his hunt for the . He hopes to eventually collect and become a master of all. Team Shibuki did participate in the Country Elite Competition in Takigakure. All members, however, remained at the rank of Chūnin. Personality While in his childhood, Jaso was a cheerful, radiant, curious and intuitive child. He enjoyed joking and playing around with his father in his downtime. He would love to spend time with the Hōzuki brothers, even though they constantly would make joke of him and also take advantage of him. He is extremely gullible, not even realizing the one-sided relationship. He was frequently seen being too good-natured, masking how he feels in order to protect the feelings of others. Gengetsu describes him as, " The Mist's Number 1 People Pleaser " (ミストのナンバー1人を喜ば, English TV: The Bright Smile hidden by the blood). Jaso is also very prideful and cultured. He prides himself on being the Mizukage's son, and also descending from two clans describing it as "having two masses depending on him and rooting him on ". He prides himself on his skill in political democracy. He prides and pleasures himself on the Takigakure culture, and he will do anything to protect that way of life. He also prides himself on his humble aptitude, shinobi skills, and status as a Hōzuki. After his father's death and the move to , he always wished to send more time with his father, to be like a normal family again like his early memories in . He constantly is seen looking up at the stars, wondering how he father is doing in the afterlife; wondering if he is watching over him. Whenever Jaso accomplishes something great in his life he looks up at the sky, reaches for it and touches his chest; he does this to honor his father because he knows he is protecting him in every obstacle. Jaso possesses a strong desire to acquire knowledge, this is one of the sole reasons why Jaso fights other than wanting to protect his father's name. After his mother's departure, he began to deteriorate emotionally and socially. He would constantly talk in his sleep and say, "Mother what are we cooking today" or "Mother where are you?" He would also constantly sleep search, leaving the house to unknowingly search for his mother. Although he was going through this situation he would mask his emotions to everyone. Not showing his unhappiness or uneasiness. After finding out about his brothers' existence his quest to connect with them emerges. Shibuki points out this contradiction in Jaso's quest: he is driven to acquire brethren and resurrect his clan but he does not realize the clan and ties he has already built in the village. Yet Jaso shrugs off this accusation, and theorizes that to be truly content he must continue to build upon his lineage and bring them together. Apperance Jaso has vibrant blue green eyes, handsome facial features and dull gray hair. In Part I, he is most commonly seen wearing a white-beige, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar that he wears slightly opened at the top. He also sports a necklace which is shaped like a lighting bolt. Jaso also wears dull brown pants, adorned with black sandals. He is also most commonly seen with a sword holster on his left hip. as well as beige arm warmers. Abilities Under heavy tutelage from Shibuki and Fū, Jaso has become a well-versed shinobi with a high level of battle prowess. Due to the extensive training he received, he could hold his own and against several skilled shinobi teams in the Country Elite Competition. He has proved essential to Takigakure in a maltitude of ways, such as protecting the village from several invasions and also coming to amicable terms with two of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Ninjutsu Jaso's natural aptitude is toward ninjutsu, able to learn several techniques before even becoming a genin. He also has a summoning contract with wolves, possessing the capability to summon multiple with ease. In the field, he utilizes these wolves to restrain the opponent, for diversions or to ferociously attack. He can also produce a Cocoon of Chakra Threads which can slow down or halt Chakra Absorption Techniques. Kenjutsu Jaso is highly proficient in kenjutsu. He most commonly uses a fairly long katana partnered with his unique fighting style. Spending his childhood alongside Suigetsu and Mangetsu Hōzuki, he became quite the swordsman; he would constantly push himself to outdo them. He has demonstrated that he is a competent wielder able to dish out major punishment on the battlefield in the Country Elite Competition when he took out a mass of ninja with his skills. Nature Transformations Jaso can use solely Water Release techniques, which is his natural affinity. Upon releasing his chakra, he is able to create concussive beams of water from his mouth to knock out targets. He can, in fact, create water without the aid of a water source. He is so proficient in this area that he improved his signature move, Water Release: Water Trumpet, to increase the flow of the water, to decrease the need of hand seals and also so that it affects a larger area of the battlefield. Hōzuki Clan Techniques Even as a member of the Hōzuki clan, Jaso is not adept or particularly skilled in his clan's secret Water Release technique to transform his body into a liquid form. But he can fire compressed, highly pressurised water bullets from the tips of his index fingers, that can cause great damage, unfortunately he is only able to fire it from his right hand. Stats The Arata Expedition Kusagakure and Land of Demons Unification Arc Upon hearing of the negotiations of the two nations, Shibuki sends Team Shibuki on a mission to convince the to reconsider; the unification would erase a major trading partner. Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Jaso's hobbies are playing chess, competing in marathons, and practicing diplomatic speeches. **Jaso wishes to fight , and . **Jaso wishes to meet . **Jaso's favorite food is sea salt encrusted salmon with tar tar sauce, while his least favorites is anything too salty. **Jaso has completed 367 official missions in total: 156 D-rank, 79 C-rank, 72 B-rank, 52 A-rank, 8 S-rank.